halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
] E.V.A armor variant as it appears in Halo 4.]] The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant, more commonly known as Extra-Vehicular Activity Armor and usually referred to by the acronym EVA Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. The EVA armor is a variant of the standard Mark IV, Mark V, Mark VI and [GEN2] Mjolnir Powered Assault Armors; specialized to improve survivability of SPARTANs when performing Extra-Vehicular Activity in vacuum.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 57'Halo 3' Armor Description This armor should not be confused with the Semi-Powered Infiltration armor used by the SPARTAN-IIIs. Development and History The Mjolnir/V variant was developed and tested at a UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The V variant for the Mark IV still required a T-PACK for maneuvering in zero gravity. The Mark VI Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters. Halo 3 Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Unlock: Unlock Campaign Complete: Normal achievement. The EVA armor's helmet is aesthetically similar to the Semi Powered Infiltration (or SPI) armor's helmet. In fact, in early renders the armor was mistaken for SPI armor. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, including the breathers, and the back of the head has a quarter-sphere shape. The helmet is also much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have its characteristic visor for complete field of vision during space operations. It vaguely resembles the Security helmet, as they both share a very large visor. Because of this, it has been dubbed the "Fish Bowl" and the "Sniper Magnet" by some gamers due to the prominent, brightly colored, spherical shape of its visor. Shoulder Characteristics Unlock: Complete The Ark level on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. The shoulder pauldrons are larger than the standard Mjolnir plates and feature a long attachment to their center, another similarity to the SPI armor, which could be for attaching cables from the docking compartments of ships to prevent the SPARTAN II from drifting away. The pauldrons also cover more surface area than other shoulder pieces. Chest Characteristics Unlock: Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty. The chest plate is a seemingly standard Mjolnir chest plate set with a small and minor attachment. The attachment consists of a small metal plate connected to a piece of black alloy that has several unknown equipment pieces set into it. It has been speculated that the compartment on the chest plate holds a cable that could be attached to docking ports so that an SPARTAN-II does not drift into space. Halo: Reach Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The MK.V variant features a larger visor than the MK.VI. It also bears a more striking visual similarity to the SPI helmet than before. This helmet requires the rank of Major to unlock and is available for purchase starting at a modest 30,000 cR for the stock model. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pauldrons are large, bulky and several inches thick. The attachments on the sides of the pauldrons found in Halo 3 appear to be built into them, instead of hanging out. It can be purchased for 3,000 cR after unlocking it at Corporal. Halo 4 Characteristics In Halo 4, the armor has evolved greatly since Halo 3, which is understandable given the four-year gap between the two games. Helmet Characteristics The helmet most resembles the Halo: Reach variant, with none of the polygonal patterns seen on the Halo 3 variant. It has a rounded step seen from the side, giving it less of a spherical shape than in previous games. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pauldrons are much different than in previous games, looking like rounded triangles. Trivia *The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant was introduced in Ghosts of Onyx, when the Mjolnir Mark IV version was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on their mission to Station Delphi. *McFarlane Toys has produced a Spartan Soldier with EVA armor with different armor colors, as part of their 6" Halo 3 action figure line. They have also produced a Spartan EVA soldier that has a color scheme similar to another McFarlane toy line, Spawn. *The EVA helmet bears a resemblance to the Apollo Program's A7L PGA pressure helmet, which was called a "fish bowl" by the astronauts and support staff. *Kelly-087 wears a more angular version on the EVA helmet in the Halo Legends episode The Package. The shape difference is probably because the suit Kelly wore is a Mark IV. *Through the Career section of Halo Waypoint, a player that has achieved Milestone 50 (3900 achievement points on all Halo titles) will receive an EVA helmet for their Xbox LIVE avatar. *The EVA helmet bears a resemblance to the helmet of Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, founding member of the French house music duo Daft Punk. *The helmet is infamous among the Xbox LIVE community because of its huge visor, garnering it the names "Extremely Visible Apparatus" and "Please Snipe Here." *The Meta in Red vs Blue wears an EVA helmet, and Tex starts to wear EVA shoulder pauldrons in Chapter 15 of Red vs Blue: Revelation. *The Sangheili Ranger harness is the Covenant counterpart to the EVA armor. *It is possible in Halo: Reach to obtain Emile-A239's helmet, which is an EVA helmet with a skull scratched in on the visor when you reach the ranking of Commander. The helmet is listed as EVAC. The two variants look identical apart from the carving, which leads one to believe that the C stands for 'Carved', 'Carving' or 'Custom'. *The EVA helmet Kelly wears in The Package looks more like the Pilot helmet from Halo: Reach. *The EVA helmet in Halo 3 has more detail on the visor than the EVA helmet in Halo: Reach. *In Halo 4, if the player looks very closely at the front side of the helmet, a very faint skull pattern is visible. Gallery Appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo Legends'' *''Halo 4'' Sources EVA